


Finally Okay

by dornessiti



Series: Billy Deserves Kisses [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, jason is such a frat boy wow, sparing, this is such fluff, yes this series is leading to jason/zack/billy let it happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornessiti/pseuds/dornessiti
Summary: Jason gives Billy extra training lessons, Billy loves to mess with the anti-gravity water entrance, and these two start to fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read Notes at End

“There are muscles I _didn’t even know I had_ burning!” Billy gasps, plopping down on the dirty practice floor to try and catch his breath. Jason snorts and tosses him an unopened water bottle which he happily accepts and chugs half of before reminding himself to slow down.

“That was nothing, you should see spring try-outs.” Jason challenges, taking a seat across from the other ranger before opening his own water.

Billy rolls his eyes and presses a hand to his chest, feeling the way his heart was still beating wildly from sparring against the boy with years of athletic experience on his side. He probably wouldn’t have agreed to it if it wasn’t for Zordon encouraging him to continue extra practice sessions, mentioning that it might come in handy in the future. Which was a super ominous way of telling him to be prepared, by the way. He was probably right though, Billy could use all the help he could get. It helped in other ways, too, like making it easier to get to sleep at night now that he came home already exhausted from all this training.

If he was being honest with himself, it was also nice to spend time with the Ex-Golden Boy of Angel Grove. Jason Scott was a born-leader and practicing with him could actually be fun sometimes. Sometimes. Not times like now when Billy got to look like a flustered mess sitting in the dirt next to his teammate who’d barely even broke a sweat. 

“How are you not dying? I get the whole football thing but I didn’t think they taught how to fight rock monsters to the Angel Grove football team.”

“They don’t, just people built like rock monsters.”

“That’s...kind of terrifying.”

“Nah, it’s not so bad. You know Zack used to go to all our games?” Jason mentions fondly.

“Really?”

“Yep, he even tried out once before-” He stops but it’s too late, they both fall silent. Ms. Taylor has been getting better lately but it’s still hard to talk about it, especially knowing how hard the topic was for her son. 

“He’s a really good person, isn’t he?” Billy adds gently.

“One of the best.” Jason agrees. The two boys share a look that Billy tries not to read too far into for now.

“So this was fun, let’s never do it again.” He mutters tiredly, trying to change the subject..

“Uh huh, see you next week.” Jason chuckles at the pained expression on the other boy’s face before flipping his bottle in the air to watch it land perfectly upright.

Billy holds a hand out. “Help me up, my leg fell asleep while you were showing off.”

Jason half-smiles smiles and tugs Billy up off the ground as if he weighs nothing. “I could always carry you to the entrance?”

“...Just for that I’ll race you.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I let you win!” Billy insists, coming to a stop a few seconds after Jason in the cave leading back to the mines. He’ll never get over the whole anti-gravity thing, the water suspended above them like a roof made of clear blue glass. It probably _could_ pass as glass if you ignored the floating droplets of water scattered across the surface. 

“Yeah, sure.” Jason nods his head in exaggerated agreement. “Whatever you say.”

He nods as if accepting Jason’s concession before jumping up to get passed the anti-gravity barrier. Billy only manages to move a foot away from the entrance before he hears his name being called from the other side; Jason. He loops back and pauses just before climbing through all the way, letting gravity pull until he’s hanging half-way upside down.

“Look, I’m Spiderman!” Billy grins, breath catching in his throat once his eyes land on the other ranger. Jason’s looking at him in a way he’s never been looked at, except for maybe once before. He’s walking towards him slowly, so slowly, as if he’s afraid he’ll spook Billy and then he’s reaching up to brush a thumb over the upside-down boy’s cheekbone. 

“I just had to find out...I had to see if this was okay?”

“Yes.” Billy chokes out, nodding his head slowly. “It’s-It’s okay.”

He gives him that look again and for a second it’s like time stops and the only thing that matters anymore is the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears and the feather-light brush of Jason’s lips against his. They’re slightly chapped but warm and all he can think, _‘finally.’_

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who is not on the Autistic spectrum, I tried very hard not to misrepresent Billy Cranston. To my understand, he is PDD, and I tried very hard to keep with that. If there is any part of this fic that is a misrepresentation of autistic people, I won't argue with changing it or taking down the fic completely. It is my responsibility as a writer to do as much research as I can about diagnosis that I do not personally have and I would like you all to know that I did do my best.


End file.
